STOP HITTING ON HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
by Brittany
Summary: Wanna see what happens when HP characters pop out of my fanfic, into my room, and I look like Rachael from S Club 7? Then you've come to the right place! This is rated PG cuz, well, look @ the title! Warning:This is a VERY stupid fanfic so please, be pati
1. Default Chapter Title

Hello! The following is a freaky fanfic written by me, Brittany! Why is it freaky? Hehehe you'll see! Why did I write this? Cuz I thought it was kinda funny + I was bored. I must warn you, IT'S REALLY REALLY STUPID! I hope u like it. I'll understand if u don't. I'm gonna mention my friend in this but 2 prevent embarrassment, I'll call her somethin else. Kay? Kay! Well, I guess I'll start now. Here we go! Oh! BTW, did I mention I now look exactly like Rachael from S Club 7 in this story? I took some polyjuice potion so now u can't say I can't look like her so hahahahaha!!! See how stupid this is? Ok, lets start:  
  
Title: STOP HITTING ON HER!!!!  
  
Part 1  
  
Me (writing in my room): And so, Sirius became the hero, saving the day, and becoming the most popular character in the whole darn book like he always was supposed to be!  
  
Sirius: I'm a hero?  
  
Me acting as though fictional book characters frequently pop out of my fanfics into my room!: Of course! You deserve it! You're my fav character! You rock!  
  
Sirius: Wow! Finally! Some recognition! Everyone cares if Harry's scar hurts one little bit, but would they care if I die? No!  
  
Me: I know! That's so cheap!  
  
Sirius: Yeah. So is my whole life! This stinks!  
  
Harry: *coughs loudly* Excuse me but I think I'm supposed to be the hero!  
  
Me: Hey! You get your name in the title every time so be happy! Peoples these days!  
  
Sirius: Yeah I know!  
  
Ron: Your hot!  
  
Me: Errr, I dunno if I'll take that as a compliment, coming from a book character and all.  
  
Hermione: I'm so smart! Oh yeah! I, um, *makes quotation marks /w hand* rock!  
  
Me: No, Sirius rocks! You're just cool.  
  
Sirius: Thank you!  
  
Me: Your welcome!  
  
Ron: I wish I weren't poor!  
  
Me: I'd give you some money, but it's American, so I can't!  
  
Ron: *sighs* That's ok.  
  
Sirius: That was sweet  
  
Me: Thanks!  
  
Harry: Stop hitting on her! She's MINE!  
  
Me: Whoa! Back off buddy! I ain't yours! Go get your chinese chick!  
  
Ron: ha ha Harry!  
  
Harry: Shut up!  
  
Hermione: Now let's not fight guys!  
  
Part 2  
  
My radio: Who let the dogs out? Woof! Woof, woof, woof, woof!  
  
Me: I LOVE this song!  
  
Sirius: It sounds cool!  
  
Harry: STOP HITTING ON HER! SHE'S MINE!  
  
Sirius: I'm not hitting on her!  
  
Me: Yeah! I know when I'm being hit on so shut up!  
  
Ron: Ha ha!  
  
Harry: *looks disgruntled* hmpf!  
  
Dumbledore: Has anyone seen my lemon drops? I seem to have misplaced them!  
  
Me: Errr, no…..  
  
Sirius: Why would they be here in the first place?  
  
Dumbledore: Well, you never know now a days!  
  
Me: I guess. Settle for a Lemonhead? *hold out bag*  
  
Dumbledore: Hmmmm, ok! *takes one and sucks on it*  
  
Me: You guys want some? *hold out bag*  
  
All besides Albus: Sure!  
  
Dumbledore: Not as good, but alright!  
  
Sirius: Don't you think that might be insulting?  
  
Dumbledore: sorry  
  
Me: *smile* It's ok!  
  
Harry: STOP HITT-  
  
Everyone else: SHUT UP! HE'S NOT!  
  
My friend: Hey Brit! You're Rachael today? I some potion too! I'm Hannah!  
(Hannah is her fav S Club 7 member!)  
  
Me: Awesome! Wanna stay? I got company! *point @ HP peeps*  
  
My friend who is now being reffered to as Hannah is also acting as though fictional book characters frequently pop out of my fanfics into my room!: Ok! Cool!   
  
Ron: Your hot too!  
  
Hannah: *blushes* Thanks!  
  
Harry: I don't care if you hit on her! Just not-  
  
All cept Harry: SHUT UP!  
  
Ron: I'm not hitting on her!  
  
Harry: Yeah, sure!  
  
Sirius: Harry, Ron isn't hiting on her!  
  
Harry: Look who's talking!  
  
Me: Oh god!  
  
Part 4  
  
Voldemort: Hello all! Lovely day! Me & Peter are sight seeing!  
  
Peter: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: *stare @ Peter except Sirius who tries to choke Peter*  
  
Sirius: I'll kill you, you stupid murderer!  
  
Peter: EEEEEEEE-choke-EEEEEEEE-gasp-EEEEEEEEEE-cough!!!!!  
  
Me: Get him Sirius!  
  
Voldemort: He thinks he's mini-me  
  
All except Sirius: Ahhh…  
  
Me: Get out of my room you filth! *push Peter out window*  
  
Peter: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! *falling out window* "CRUNCH!"  
  
All: EWWWWW!!!!!  
  
All: YEAH!!!!  
  
Voldemort: Remember Harry, I still have to kill you!  
  
Harry: Yeah I know! Make yourself at home!  
  
Me: Hey! You can't say who stays and who doesn't! This is my room! Remember?  
  
Sirius: Yeah!  
  
Harry: STOP HITTING ON HER!  
  
All: SHUT UP ALREADY!  
  
Voldemort: Oh, I'll go then.   
  
Me: No! I say you can stay!  
  
Harry: No, I-  
  
All: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Voldemort: All right!  
  
Part 5  
  
Spongebob Squarepants: Oh, crabby patty! You make the world taste better!  
  
All: Spongebob Squarepants???  
  
Me: GET OUT OF HERE YOU POROUS FREAK!  
  
S.S.: WAAAAAHHHH!!!!! *dissapears*  
  
All: YEAH!!!!  
  
Hermione: Maybe your fanfic has a virius!  
  
Me: I know, he's standing right there! *point in corner*  
  
All cept me: Huh? *stare in corner*  
  
Snape: What???  
  
Sirius: SERVERUS! *stares despisingly*  
  
Severus: SIRIUS! *he too stares despisingly*  
  
Me: S CLUB!  
  
All cept me & Hannah: Wha?  
  
Me & Hannah: S Club 7????  
  
All cept us: OH YEAH! Hahaha!  
  
Snape: I'm getting the dementors Sirius! Maybe they'll give you a kiss!  
  
Me: NO!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius goes pale  
  
Me: You ain't taking him!  
  
Snape: No, I'll take you!  
  
Sirius: No you won't!  
  
Harry: (in sing-song tone) Hit-ting!  
  
All: SHUT UP!  
  
Snape: All these fanfics! I'm never in! Or if I am, I'm a loser!  
  
Me: Well duh!  
  
Snape: I'm not a loser! I rock!  
  
Me: No, Sirius rocks!  
  
Sirius: Thank you  
  
Harry: Hit-  
  
All: FOR THE LAST TIME, SHUT UP!  
  
Part 6  
  
Harry: Fine! If I can't have you, I'll have Hannah!  
  
Hannah: Whoa buddy! I like Ron!  
  
Ron: *gulp* Really???  
  
Hannah: Yeah!   
  
They hug  
  
All cept them & Harry: AWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: Well this stinks!  
  
Cho: You can have me Harry!  
  
All: WHAT????  
  
Me: You back-stabbing git! What about Cedric? You can just toss him away huh?  
  
Cho: Yeah! And I'll do the same with Harry when You-know-who gets him!  
  
Voldemort: Hmm? Someone call me?  
  
Harry: You! You!  
  
Cho: What???  
  
Harry & I: *nod at each other*   
  
Me: Are going on a trip!  
  
Harry & I: *push Cho out window*  
  
Cho: AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! "CRUNCH!"  
  
All: EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
All: YEAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Part 7  
  
Dumbledore: *sigh* I wish I could find my lemon drops!  
  
Me: We'll tell you if we see them!  
  
Dumbledore searches floor for lost lemon drops  
  
Draco: When I tell my father-  
  
All: SHUT UP!  
  
Me: Go home you stupid Daddy's Boy!  
  
Ron: Yeah! You little git!   
  
Draco: WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *runs away*  
  
All: YEAH!!!  
  
Fudge: What's all this? What's all this then?  
  
Me: FUDGE!  
  
Dumbledore: No! I'm missing my lemon drops!  
  
Me: No! Not food! Minister!  
  
Dumbledore: Ohhhhh…….  
  
Fudge: -gasp- SIRIUS BLACK!!!!  
  
Me: Hey I know he rocks but-  
  
Fudge: -gasp- CALL THE DEMENTORS! -choke- MY GOODNESS!!!  
  
Snape: I tried!  
  
All except Snape and Fudgy boy: SHUT UP!  
  
Sirius: We all seem to be saying that a lot today, don't we?  
  
Me: Yeah, I know!  
  
Harry: STOP-  
  
All: SHUT UP!  
  
Sirius: Ah, there you go again!  
  
Fudge: Oh my god!  
  
Me & Hannah: Becky! Look at her butt!  
  
All except Fudge: *crack up*  
  
Part 8  
  
Fudge: YOU-KNOW-WHO!!!  
  
Voldemort: I'm very popular today, aren't I?  
  
Me: You mean Voldemort?  
  
Fudge: *flinch* Stop saying that!  
  
Me: What? Voldemort?  
  
Fudge: *flinch* Stop saying that!  
  
Me: This is amusing! VOLDEMORT!  
  
Fudge: *flinch* Stop!  
  
Me: VOLDEMORT!  
  
Fudge: *flinch* Stop!  
  
Me: VOLDEMORT!  
  
Fudge: *flinch* Stop!  
  
I do this for about 5 times, enjoying it greatly.  
  
Me: Alright Fudgy boy! I'll stop!  
  
Voldemort: Oh! You all love my name so much! Say my name, say my name! When no one is around you say baby-  
  
Me: I think we get the point!  
  
Fudge: There are 4 murderers here! Sirius Black, You-know-who-  
  
All cept Fudgy: VOLDEMORT!  
  
Fudge falls down from shock.  
  
All cept fallen Fudge: HA HA!  
  
He gets back up  
  
Fudge: and you and Harry for pushing people out of windows!  
  
Me: Hey Harry? We sure did crack miss Fortune Cookie didn't we?  
  
All cept Fudge: HA HA HA HA!  
  
Part 9  
  
Fudge: You know, I think all this is illegal!  
  
Me: Duh! What was your first clue? Peoples these days!  
  
Sirius: I know!  
  
Harry: *opens mouth to speak*  
  
All: SHUT UP!  
  
Fudge: I don't like this all one bit!  
  
All cept him: THEN GO HOME!  
  
Fudge: Fine!  
  
Me: C-ya bowler boy!   
  
Fudge leaves  
  
Radio: And I want you back!  
  
Me: I LOVE this song even more! Oh my god I love this song!  
  
Harry: Hey Sirius? Why don't you sing it to her?  
  
Ron: Look who's talking!  
  
Me: Oh! It ended! Darn it!  
  
Sirius: Don't be sad!  
  
Harry: I'm not saying ANYTHING!  
  
Me: Thank you!  
  
Voldemort: Can I sit down on your inflatable chair?  
  
Me: Yeah ok. Just don't pop it!  
  
Hermione: Your bed is comfy!  
  
Me: Um, thanks! I guess….  
  
Snape: Then I'm leaving!  
  
Me: Adios! Get some Latino heat!  
  
Me & Hanna start singing Eddy Guerrero's theme music  
  
Us: Latino Heat! Latino Heat! Haha!  
  
Radio: I look at her and she looks at me she's got me thinking about me constantly but she doesn't know how I feel  
  
Me: I LOVE this song too! It's just my day, isn't it?  
  
Sirius: cool song!  
  
Harry: STILL not saying anything!  
  
Me: No Harry! Say it! I miss saying SHUT UP!  
  
Harry: ok! Sirius! STOP HITTING ON HER!  
  
All: SHUT UP!   
  
All: hahaha!  
  
Part 10  
  
Me: Ya know, I don't think this fanfic is ever gonna end!  
  
Hermione: Must it end? It's rather enjoyable!  
  
Me: Unfortunately, yes.  
  
All: *great big sigh*  
  
Me: But I can make a sequel!  
  
All: YEAH!!!!!  
  
Harry: I think we all have to go now!  
  
All: AWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
All: BYE BRITTANY & HANNAH!!!!  
  
Us: BYE!!!!!!  
  
They all leave  
  
Me: EXPECT A SEQUEL SOON!!!!!  
  
All: KAY!!!!!!!!  
  
The End!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Yes my friends! It's the sequel to my story: STOP HITTING ON HER!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like this one too! BTW, this time, I look like Britney Spears cuz maybe then I can tell if the you-know-what rumor is true (hehehe). Also, you may think she isn't pretty but in the story they do and that makes Harry even more uptight so it makes the story better. Know what I mean? Last but not least, my friend is once more Hannah! Ok? Ok! Let's go!  
  
Title: STOP HITTING ON HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!: The Sequel!!!!  
  
Me (writing yet another fanfic in my room): Finally, like he should have done years ago, Snape apologized to Sirius for being a total idiot and admitted that Sirius totally rocked!  
  
Snape: I do not say- Hey! Who are you now?  
  
Me (now very happy because it is happening again!): Hello Snape! I'm Britney Spears today. Where's Sirius?  
  
Snape: Who cares? I DO NOT say that!!!  
  
Me (now mad cuz of Snape): Do too!  
  
Snape: Do not!  
  
Me: Do too!  
  
Snape: Do not!  
  
We argue about this for a little bit!  
  
Me: fine! *Writing but I say the following out loud* Snape acted like Edge and Christian and admitted that Sirius totally reeked of awesomeness!  
  
Snape: AHHHHH!!!!  
  
Edge & Christian: Hey!!!!!  
  
Me: Oh my god! You too? Wow this is fun!  
  
Sirius: Well hello there- whoa!  
  
Ron: *whistle*  
  
Harry: Oh my god…. *coughs* Sirius  
  
I give him a dirty look  
  
Hermione: Who are you today?  
  
Me: Britney Spears. She's a singer!  
  
Christian: Hey man! Britney Spears like, totally reeks of awesomeness!  
  
Edge: Yeah, like, totally!  
  
Ron: Wow! Even better than last time!  
  
Me: Ha ha! So, Was zup?  
  
Harry: Oh, hi  
  
Hermione: Hello!  
  
Ron: Hey! Nothin much. You?  
  
Me: Oh nothing really!  
  
Me: haha  
  
Hannah: Hey Brit! Whoa! Britney Spears today huh? Cool! Can I join?  
  
Me: Back again? Yeah ok!  
  
Ron: *blushes* Hi Hannah!  
  
Hannah: Hi Ron! *sits next to Ron*  
  
Hermione & me: OOOOHHH!!!!! *giggle*  
  
Harry: Hey Sirius! Why don't you sit next to her?  
  
All: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Sirius: Here we go again!  
  
Me: *laugh* I know huh?  
  
Harry: STOP HITTING ON HER!!!  
  
All: SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Part 2  
  
Christian: Hey man! You totally reek of awesomeness!  
  
Edge: Yeah, like, totally!  
  
Sirius: Uh, thanks.  
  
Me: Don't mind the spandex. They're professional wrestlers!  
  
Sirius: Oh  
  
Harry: Hey Sirius! I bet she'd like it if you put on spandex!  
  
All: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Dobby: Hello there miss- whoa! Dobby be wonderin if yeh be needin a house elf?  
  
Me: No, not really. I couldn't pay you! I'd be broke!  
  
Dobby: That's all right miss! Dobby is happy at Hogwarts!  
  
Austin (my brother): Hey Brittany, have you seen- WHAT THE???  
  
All: Hello!  
  
Austin: Britney Spears? Where's my sister? And why are Edge, Christian, and all these other people in her room???  
  
Me: It's me Austin! I took some polyjuice potion! And they came out of my fanfic!  
  
Austin acting as though it's normal for book characters to pop out of fanfics into my room and for me to look like britney Spears!: Oh! Ok!  
  
Winky: Mr. Crouch be needin his Winky!  
  
Everyone cracks up, especially my brother!  
  
Winky: What? All I says is that Mr. Crouch be needin his Winky!  
  
We all crack up again!  
  
Austin: I gotta go. Bye! *he leaves*  
  
All: BYE!!!  
  
Closet: "Rumble rumble!" Ohhhhhh….  
  
Me: What the heck???  
  
Hannah: Are closets supposed to talk?  
  
Ron: Sounds like someone in pain!  
  
I go to open closet. I open it.  
  
Me: REMUS!!!  
  
Sirius: REMUS!!!  
  
All cept Sirius: REMUS?????  
  
Sirius & me: Professor Lupin???  
  
Rest: OHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus: Ohhhh, where am I? Who are you?  
  
Me: I'm Brittany. I took polyjuice potion so now I look like Britney Spears. You're in my closet!  
  
Sirius: Hello Remus! How'd you get here?  
  
Remus: I went in a closet to transform and I somehow got here!  
  
All: Ohhhhhh!!!  
  
Christian: Hey man! You like, totally reek of awesomeness!  
  
Edge: Yeah, like, totally!  
  
Remus: Um, thanks.  
  
Sirius: Don't mind the spandex. Professional wrestlers. Worried me at first too.  
  
Remus: Oh  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Me: This is my friend "Hannah"!  
  
Hannah: Hello! I took Polyjuice potion too so I look like Hannah from S Club 7!  
  
Remus: Ohhhhh! Hello!  
  
Me: Wow! I can't believe it's you! Your so cool!   
  
Remus: Um, thanks! I never knew I was that loved!  
  
Radio: Who let the dogs out? Woof! Woof, woof, woof, woof!   
  
Christian: This song like reeks of total awesomeness!  
  
Edge: Yeah, like, totally!  
  
Sirius: Hey! It's that dog song!  
  
Me: Alright! I love this one!  
  
Sirius: Me too, since I'm an animagius and all.  
  
Harry: STOP HITTING ON HER!!!  
  
All: SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Hannah: Harry, I don't think you understand what hitting on means!  
  
Me: Yeah I know! Hitting is when you make all these crude remarks at someone like "Hey sexy!" over and over!  
  
Harry: Same thing!  
  
All: *sigh*  
  
Me: Besides! I'm not!  
  
Hermione: Not what?  
  
Me: Well, you know, *pause embarrassingly* sexy!  
  
Ron: Well, I think Hannah is!  
  
Hannah: *blushes and giggles* Oh stop!  
  
Ron: So are you Brit! But I like Hannah better, ya know?  
  
Me: yeah  
  
Harry: Don't you say anything about that Sirius!  
  
Sirius: I already knew that!  
  
Remus: Ahhh, love. So depressing.  
  
Me: Why?  
  
Remus: Who wants to love a werewolf?  
  
Me: Only a girl who truly loves you will! Don't worry! You'll find her!  
  
Remus: *sigh* Maybe  
  
I hug him  
  
Me: You'll be ok!  
  
Harry: Bet your jealous now, huh Sirius?  
  
All: SHUT UP!  
  
Part 4  
  
Dumbledore: Has anyone seen my lemon drops- Oh my!  
  
Me: You lost them again?????  
  
Dumbledore: Who, who are you now?   
  
Me: Britney Spears  
  
Dumbledore: I see. Yes, I lost them again, sorry!  
  
Christian: Hey man! Lemon drops like totally reek of awesomeness!  
  
Edge: Yeah, like, totally!  
  
Dumbledore: Um, yeah….  
  
Remus: Don't mind the spandex. Professional wrestlers.  
  
Dumbledore: Oh. *pause* Has anyone seen them?  
  
Hannah: Sorry, I haven't!  
  
Ron /w arms round Hannah: Me either  
  
Remus: Nope  
  
Sirius: Sorry  
  
Hermione: No, sorry!  
  
Harry: Nah ah  
  
Me: Keep looking Albus! They're probably here! They were last time!  
  
Dumbledore: Yeah, ok  
  
Me: Lemmonhead anyone? *hold out bag*  
  
All: Sure!  
  
Christian: Hey man! Lemonheads like totally reek of awesomeness!  
  
Edge: Yeah, like, totally!  
  
Remus: Is that all you say?  
  
Edge: No. We also do 5-second photography!  
  
Christian: Yeah! Watch this!  
  
Edge & Christian do a pose like they usually do on RAW IS WAR or Smackdown  
  
Remus: Right…..  
  
Me: *sigh* Oh boy!  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Me: *sucking on Lemmonhead* Anyone notice how these things taste like caramel after a while?  
  
Sirius: *also sucking on a Lemmonhead* Yeah, they do don't they?  
  
Harry: STOP HIT-  
  
All: SHUT UP!  
  
Me: So. How is everybody?  
  
Dumbledore: Searching! (said in sing song tone)  
  
Ron: Fine here!  
  
Harry: Ok  
  
Hermione: Still smart!  
  
Sirius: I'm ok, well, ok for being on the run and all.  
  
Me: *big sigh* Oh why??? Darn Fudge!!!  
  
Dumbledore: Hmmm?  
  
Me: The Minister!  
  
Dumbledore: Oh. I thought you had a fudge stain on your carpet! I didn't want to crawl in it!  
  
Neville: Has anyone seen a toad? I lost Trevor! Wow! You're hot!  
  
Me: *laugh* I took polyjuice potion so I look like Britney Spears! And no, sorry Neville! Haven't seen a toad! Hey Albus! See a toad on the floor anywhere?  
  
Dumbledore: No, sorry Neville!  
  
Neville: *sigh*  
  
Radio: Tell me everything is wonderful now!  
  
Me: Oh! This song is kinda sad! But I still love it!  
  
Hannah: Me too!  
  
Sirius: Hmmm, the lyrics are kinda sad, but your right, it's a good song!  
  
Harry: STOP-  
  
All: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Christian: This song is like, sad, but like totally reeks of awesomeness!  
  
Edge: Yeah, like, totally!  
  
Ron: *sigh* Oh my god!  
  
I shake my head, eyes looking up towards the ceiling  
  
Part 6  
  
Snape: YOU BETTER CHANGE YOUR FANFIC!  
  
Sirius: Why? What does it say?  
  
Snape: DON'T TELL HIM!  
  
Christian: We will!  
  
Edge: Yeah, like, totally!  
  
Snape: AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Edge & Christian: It says " Snape acted like Edge and Christian," us! "and admitted that Sirius totally reeked of awesomeness!"  
  
Christian: Yeah man! You like, totally reek of awesomeness!  
  
Edge: Yeah, like, totally!  
  
Sirius: *looks smug* I see. Thanks Severus!  
  
Snape: I DO NOT! I DO NOT! I DO NOT!  
  
Me: DO TOO! DO TOO! DO TOO! MUUUAAHHHHAAAAA!  
  
Dr. Evil: MUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: Dr. Evil????  
  
Mr. Bigglesworth: Meow!  
  
Me: What the-?  
  
Dr. Evil: I shall kill you Austin Powers! MUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Me: Um, Austin Powers isn't here!  
  
Dr. Evil: Oh. For crying out loud! Throw me a bone here people!  
  
Sirius: Is that comment directed towards me? Cuz if it is, you've got another thing coming!  
  
Dr. Evil: No…. (looks confused) COME MR. BIGGLESWORTH!!!  
  
They fly away!!!!!  
  
Me: Ok, that was odd!  
  
Sirius: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Snape: Throw me a bone here, Snuffles! Hahaha!  
  
Me: Oh shut up! Snuffles may be embarrassing, but it's such a cutey name!  
  
Sirius: Er……Yeah!  
  
Harry: AH HA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: WHAT NOW?????  
  
Harry: SEE? HITTING! HITTING! HITTING!!!!!!!  
  
All: SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Me: *sigh* Why why why????  
  
Part 7  
  
Radio: And here's thew next song, Lucky!  
  
Me: Hey! I sing this! I mean, Britney sings this!  
  
Sirius: Cool! Sing it!  
  
Me: *sings chorus*  
  
Ron: cool!  
  
Me: Isn't she lucky this Hollywood girl? And they say… *sing rest of chorus*  
  
Hermione: This song is sad!  
  
Me: I know  
  
Christian: This song like, totally reeks of awesomeness!  
  
Edge: Yeah, like,totally!  
  
Remus: *sigh* It is very sad!  
  
Me: Why do these tears come at night?  
  
Hannah: Awww! It's over!  
  
Fudge: What's all this, what's all this then?  
  
Me: Oh no!  
  
All: FUDGE! (said in annoyed voice)  
  
Fudge: Where's- wow! Who are you???  
  
Me: Back off! It's me, Brittany! I'm Britney Spears today!  
  
Fudge: Oh! Hey! You're the girl who pushes people out of windows!  
  
Me: Duh!  
  
Fudge: I'm going to have to arrest you know!  
  
All: VOLDEMORT!!!!!  
  
Voldemort: Hello there!  
  
Fudge: AHHHHHH!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Me: Good thing you showed up! Now Fudge is gone!   
  
All: YEAH!!!!  
  
Voldemort: Oh stop! *waves hand in gayish way* Well, have to run! There's a sale at Marshall's! See you later you lovely people you! *leaves*   
  
Hannah: Ok, he's weird!  
  
Sirius: Tell me about it!  
  
Me: Yeah I know!  
  
Harry: ST-  
  
All: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Part 8  
  
Hagrid: Hullo there!  
  
Me: Wow! Hagrid! Good to meet you!  
  
Hagrid: Hello there! Who are you?  
  
Brittany: I'm Brittany. That's Tamera, a.k.a. Hannah. We took polyjuice potion so we look like famous singers!  
  
Hagrid: Oh!  
  
Dumbledore: Hello there Hagrid!  
  
Hagrid: Hello Professor Dumbledore! AHH! Sirius Black!  
  
Sirius: Hello. Don't believe we met!  
  
Hagrid: YOU! I'LL TARE YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!  
  
Sirius: Ahh! *backs up against wall*  
  
Me: *leaps in front of Sirius* NOOOOO!!!!!!!! HE'S INNOCENT!!!!!!  
  
Dumbledore: He is Hagrid!  
  
Hagrid: What? How????  
  
Ron: Well, it all started when…. *explain long, long story*  
  
Hagrid: Oh. I'm sorry!  
  
Sirius: That's ok!  
  
Me: Oh my God! Panic attack! *inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale*  
  
Ron: It's ok now!  
  
Harry: What's up with you?  
  
Me: WHAT'S UP WITH ME? *point to Sirius* HE ALMOST DIED!!!!!!!  
  
Snape: Too bad!  
  
Me: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!! *punches Snape then chucks him out window*  
Snape: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! *falling out window* CRUNCH!!!!  
  
All: EWWWWWW!!!!  
  
All: YEAH!!!  
  
Harry: And to think, that crunch coulda been made by old Snuffles here!  
  
Me: Oh my God! Oh my God! Spazzing out now!  
  
Part 9  
  
Austin: Hi again! What's up?  
  
Ron: Hagrid almost killed Sirius!  
  
Austin: Oh my God! Brittany, are you ok?  
  
Me: Yeah, I'm ok. Kinda. Still kinda freaked out!  
  
Sirius: What would you have done if I died?  
  
Me: Have a spaz, nervous breakdown, migraine, heart attack, ceisure, and stroke all in one! Then, I'd faint, wake up, and cry repetitively till I die from heartache!  
  
Hermione: Wow!  
  
Ron: Ouch!  
  
Austin: I figured that. He is your fav after all!  
  
Harry: Really???  
  
Hannah: Yeah! Didn't you now? Everytime we talk about it, she's like "Sirius Black is the best character!"   
  
Austin: And one time, when me, her, and our parents were listening to the Audio Tapes, she like, spazzed out everytime anyone said something bad about him! Remember at breakfast when Dad couldn't remember about him?  
  
Me: Grrrrr, I remember!  
  
Hermione: Huh?  
  
Austin: He read part of book 3 the night before and could remember most of the stuff EXCEPT Sirius and Brit went nuts! She like, clenched her fists really hard and kept giving dad looks and saying "Remember his name????" and dad was like "What's wrong with you?" She was balistic!  
  
Me: Oh, I was mad!   
  
Sirius: You'd actually did all that? Because of me?  
  
Me: Yeah. You're the best!  
  
Sirius: Wow  
  
All: AWWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
Harry: gag!!!!  
  
Hermione: Oh Harry!  
  
Ron: C'mon Harry! Lighten up!  
  
Austin: Er, this is kinda awkward now. I gotta go. Bye!  
  
All: Bye Austin!  
  
Me: *breath in deeply and lie down on my bed* This has been a really scary day!  
  
Ron: You look all pale!  
  
Me: I'm, I'm still a tad bit shaky  
  
Hagrid: I'm really sorry! I didn't mean ter scare ya like tha!  
  
Me: It's, it's ok! I'm gonna be, gonna be ok.  
  
Harry: Really? You're still shaking.  
  
Me: Hmmm? I am? Oh  
  
Remus: Here. Have some chocolate. *hands me chocolate*  
  
Me: Th-Thanks. *eat chocolate* I feel, a little, a little better.  
  
Hermione: I've never seen ANYONE react like that!   
  
Harry: Bet ya feel special now, don't you Sirius?  
  
All: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Sirius: Actually, I feel, well, freaked out, of course, I almost died, and, well, weird.  
  
Hannah: Huh?  
  
Sirius: I never thought anyone would react to my death like, like that. *points finger at me*  
  
Me: Better believe it! I'd die!  
  
All: WOW!  
  
Part 10  
  
Dumbledore: Hey! I fond my lemondrops!  
  
All: YEAH!!!  
  
Me: Can, can I have one?  
  
Dumbledore: Of course!  
  
Me: Thanks. *takes lemon drop and puts it in mouth* Good.  
  
Dumbledore: Anyone else?  
  
Rest: Sure!  
  
Everyone is eating a lemon drop!  
  
Christian: Lemon drops like totally reek of awesomeness!  
  
Edge: Yeah, like, totally!  
  
Dumbledore: You already said that!  
  
Edge & Christian look confused. Then-  
  
Christian: Repeats like totally reek of awesomeness!  
  
Edge: Yeah, like, totally!  
  
Me: Oh brother! Oh! Bad news guys!  
  
All: What?  
  
Me: It's the end of the fic again!  
  
All: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: But you can all come back anytime you want, long as I'm home!!!  
  
All: YEAH!!!!!  
  
Dumbledore: We all better get going! Bye!  
  
All: BYE!  
  
Me: Bye! Sirius! Please don't die!  
  
Harry: How sweet?  
  
All: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Sirius: Don't worry! I won't! Not after this!  
  
All: BYE!!!  
  
Me & Hannah: BYE!!!  
  
The End!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
